Nature vs Nurture
by Devastator1775
Summary: Everything is well in the Doo Family. Ditzy couldn't be a happier mother. But then all changes when Sparkler's biological mother stands on the porch.


Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is magic or any related characters. I own this story and any OC's appearing in it.

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The sun was warm. The Pegasi had kicked away all the clouds. Birds chirping. And it were these birds that woke up Ditzy.

"Mhhh?" she mumbled as turned in her bed. Her eyes fluttered open and a smile appeared on her face. But it quickly turned into a shocked expression when she thought she smelt something. Only thing was: she wasn't thinking it, it really happened.

"Smoke! Fire!" she said. Her eyes narrowed in fear. "DINKY!"

She jumped out of bed and galloped to her daughter's room. Her heart sank as she saw that the bed was empty. She ran down the stairs, searching franticly for her daughter.

She saw that the smoke came from the kitchen. She ran to the door and saw the smoke originated from the open oven. She heard couching. Four little pale-purpled legs came from the big column of smoke. She ran to the smoke, first pulling her daughter out of it, bringing her to the living room and then back to the oven. She pulled out the object that was in it: a plate of black burned muffins.

She placed the cupcakes on the table, giving herself some time to calm down.

"Mommy?" a soft voice said. "I'm sorry. Don't be mad."

Ditzy smiled at her daughter, who was standing at the entrance of the kitchen, at the brink of tears.

"No, mommy's not mad, Dinky." Ditzy said, opening up her arms, letting her daughter ran into them. Dinky nuzzled herself against Ditzy's chest.

"Now. Why did you use the oven?" Ditzy asked, looking her daughter straight in the eyes. "You know you're too young to use it, Dinkster."

"I w-wanted to bake some f-for Sparkler." Dinky said, sobbing a little. "To sur-surprise her."

How could she forget? Her oldest daughter, was on a 5-day excursion with her school to Manehattan and today she was coming back home. Ditzy smiled at her daughter. She didn't know any filly with a greater heart than her daughter.

"Your heart was in the right place, Dinky." Ditzy said, walking to the cabinet to get the ingredients for some new muffins. "But I'm afraid your age was not. C'mon, little muffin, let's make some new ones."

"YAY!" Dinky yelled, hopping over to her mother.

"BUT …" Ditzy said, with a played stern expression. "This time, I will use the oven. Okay."

"Okay." Dinky said enthusiastically, wiggling her tail like an excited puppy.

An hour later, the kitchen was filled with the smell of fresh chocolate-chipped blueberry muffins. With the oven mitt in her mouth, she gently placed the muffins on the table, letting the cool.

She walked to the living room, where Dinky was curled up on the couch, fast asleep. Poor dear, she had gotten out of her bed a lot earlier than usual to make the muffins. No wonder she almost fell asleep ten minutes after she and Ditzy started the new batch of muffins.

Dinky's head popped up when they heard three gentle knocks on the front door. Dinky jumped out of the couch, tripped when she began to ran, got up and galloped to the front door, where she started jumping up and down.

"Bigsisterbigsisterbigsister." Dinky yelled out.

Another three knocks.

"Coming!" Ditzy sang.

Her already bright smile became even bigger when she saw the smiling pony in front of her. It was a female unicorn with a lavender pink coat, a violet mane and tail with a floral lavender streak, amethyst eyes, and a cutie mark of three brilliant-cut diamonds.

"Sparkler." Ditzy called out, suddenly realizing how much she missed her those five days. She took her daughter into a tight embrace, a tear running down her cheek.

"Mom, please, let me breath." Sparkler giggled, pretending to choke. "Now, where is that little filly I call my sister."

"Immahere immahere immahere." Dinky enthusiastically yelled, bouncing circles around Sparkler.

"Is she hiding?" Sparkler asked with a playful tone, pretending not to see Dinky.

"Hee-eere!" Dinky sang, jumping in front of her.

"Ow, wait …" Sparkler said. "HERE SHE IS!" She grabbed Dinky and started to tickle her. The little filly laughed it out, wiggling herself out of her sister's grasp and ran to the entrance of the living room.

"Welcome home, Sparkler Doo." Ditzy said, nuzzling her head against her daughter.

"Glad to be home, mom." Sparkler said, nuzzling back.

* * *

**REVIEW AFTER READING!**


End file.
